


See You Again

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, amputee Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is working when the guy he was in love with in high school walks into the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of war, permanent injury, leg amputee
> 
> Written for the square " _human au_ " on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a m/m fic for Teen Wolf, so please be nice!

When Derek was at work he could literally feel his soul leaving his body. He worked in retail, which was the most awful thing he could possibly imagine doing – besides maybe working at McDonalds – but he had to remind himself that he was just doing it so he could (kind of) afford to go to University. He was four years into his degree and had a feeling that he’d be going at it for a few more years and didn’t want to end up with a huge mountain of debt so he settled for folding sweaters and being yelled at by people who thought that things were too expensive.

 

Derek was the only person in the entire store when two people walked in. He did the whole “cheery, helpful customer-service” thing before going back to organizing a table of t-shirts that had been completely trashed by a bunch of high school boys who had left without buying anything. As he folded the shirts, he couldn’t help stealing glances at the guy that had walked in.

 

There was something about him that Derek found incredibly familiar. It wasn’t until the guy spoke that everything became clear – it was Jordan Parrish, aka the guy Derek had been in love with for most of high school. He was just as attractive as he had been back then, but there was a certain harshness to his face that hadn’t been there before. He walked differently now, too. He hadn’t had a limp before, but now he walked like one of his legs was stiff.

 

Derek wasn’t usually the type that enjoyed speaking to people from his past, but he was overcome with a desire to talk to Jordan. Luckily, he didn’t have to start the conversation because it didn’t take long for Parrish to come to him. “Derek?” Jordan asked tentatively, “Derek Hale?”

 

Derek nodded then added, “It’s Jordan, right?” as if he didn’t know exactly who he was.

 

Jordan’s face lit up. “I knew it was you, man! How’ve you been? What are you up to?” he grinned.

 

“Nothing much, just working here and going to school,” Derek replied. “What about you?”

 

“Me? I’m alright,” Jordan answered, shifting uncomfortably.

 

“I thought you were in the Military,” Derek said, attempting to make conversation. “What happened?”

 

Derek knew that he’d said the wrong thing the second after it had come out of his mouth. Jordan scratched the back of his neck. “I, uh, got discharged,” he responded after a moment. He motioned to his leg – the one that Derek thought had looked stiff. “I was on patrol and I accidentally stepped on a landmine. I lost my leg in the blast.” Noticing the horrified look on Derek’s face, he added, “It was almost a year and a half ago already. The physical stuff has healed. Well, the stuff that can.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Derek replied, at a loss for what else to say. “I had no idea.”

 

“It’s alright,” Jordan shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. Before Derek could reply, a customer that had come in during their conversation rang the bell at the counter. “I should let you go,” Jordan replied.

 

“Wait,” Derek protested. “Do you think that we could maybe go for coffee or something sometime this week?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jordan smiled. “Do you have time today? What time are you off?”

 

Derek checked the clock, “I’m off in half an hour, if you’re willing to wait.”

 

“Would you be able to give me a ride home? My cousin,” Jordan motioned to the person he had come in with and Derek felt the jealousy he hadn’t even realized was there dissipate, “starts work soon and they were supposed to give me a ride home.”

 

“Of course,” Derek answered. He looked over his shoulder at the customer that was standing at the counter, giving her a look that said ‘ _just one moment_.’ “Do you just want to meet me here when I’m done?”

 

“Sounds good,” Jordan replied. “I really should let you get back to work though. That lady doesn’t look happy,” he laughed before turning to talk to his cousin.

 

Derek did his best not to focus on how stupid he’d been during his conversation with Jordan for the rest of his shift. He shouldn’t have asked him about the military – that was a stupid thing to do. He didn’t know what had possessed him to ask him out for coffee, but he hoped it would go better than that conversation did.

 

It was funny how all of the feelings Derek harbored towards Jordan had been dragged back up from a five minute conversation. When he came back into the store, Derek couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

 

Thankfully, coffee went a lot better than Derek had expected. They talked about high school and Jordan willingly told him more about what it had been like serving in the military and the detailed story about what had happened with his leg. Jordan did most of the talking, which Derek appreciated. He was a lot better at listening and it was what he preferred to do.

 

“I have to confess something to you,” Jordan said as Derek drove him home. Derek cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look that said ‘ _continue._ ’ “I had the biggest crush on you when we were in high school,” a light blush clung to his cheekbones.

 

Derek laughed, relief and surprise washing through him. “Really? I had a crush on _you,_ ” he replied. “I think I still do,” he said before he could stop himself.

 

It was Jordan’s turn to laugh. “Well, if you want, we could see where this goes,” he suggested. “Maybe we could go out for dinner or something.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Derek said as he pulled up in front of Jordan’s building.

 

“Great! It’s a date,” Jordan replied as he opened the door. “I’ll text you about the details,” he winked.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
